Alexiel de Polaris
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: De como una joven Valquiria residente en Asgard puede convertirse en Guerrero Divino


Luego de derrotar a Poseidon,en Asgard todo se iba reconstruyendo poco a poco.Pero Hylda después de perder a todos sus guerreros en la lucha contra los santos de Atenea se sentía sola y desprotegida. 

En el Valhalla todo era bullicio de mujeres,Fler y Hylda y las Valquirias quienes preparaban todo a cada momento del dia...pero en cualquier momento ¿quién no dice que un enemigo puede volver?.No podian ocultarlo, echaban de menos a los guerreros divinos ,aunque era buenos y serios para la pelea..siempre tenían alguna "peleita" en el Valhalla.. 

Flare y Hylda sonreian al recordar las peleas de Hagen con Jims,el lobo de Fenhrill o el pensar de Tholl sobre quien era Cyd y quien Bud... Una de las Valquirias, Alexiel se quedo escuchando a Hylda quien en esos momentos contaba entusiasmada como Siegfried dio su vida para que ella volviera a ser la misma... 

-A mi me gustaría poder luchar con guerreros tan fuertes,y dar mi vida por vos princesa Hylda...solo que las mujeres no podemos... 

-Claro q si!! hermana recuerdas a las amazonas de Atenea-Flare miró con devoción a su hermana 

-Si...recuerdo especialmente a dos Aquila Marin y Ofiuco Shaina...eran unas jóvenes con mucha voluntad... 

Los ojos de Alexiel brillaron, 

-Princesa Hylda,si usted me lo permite yo podría entrenarme para poder llegar a ser una amazona y poder dar mi vida por usted...eso sin dejar mi puesto de Valquiria...podría intentarlo... 

Hylda miró sonriente a la joven,esos ojos tan llenos de vida.Le recordaban a alguien pero no sabía a quien... 

-De acuerdo Alexiel.... 

Los meses pasaron veloces,en el Valhalla todo era paz y tranquilidad... pero Hylda estaba decidida a pedir lo mismo que Atenea habia pedido para su Santuario... aunque estaba feliz pues Alexiel se habia convertido en una joven muy fuerte,era capaz de no descuidar sus obligaciones de Valquiria,estar una noche entera de guardia en el palacio y a la mañana siguiente ser la primera en ayudar en el desayuno de las princesas...pero le hacia falta alguien que evaluara su trabajo.... 

Aquella noche la ventisca era aun mas fuerte que la de la noche anterior;el viento traia un mensaje.... 

Alexiel se encontraba como todas las noches en la entrada del Valhalla,haciendo su guarda nocturna cuando vio salir a las princesas. 

-Princesa Hylda...les ocurre algo? 

-No Alexiel,no es nada malo-miró a ambas y encontró un destello de luz en los ojos de las dos-acompañanos.. 

Alexiel fué junto a las princesas,al lado de la estatua al señor Odin que ahora se encontraba majestuosa.Hylda y Flare se postraron alli y rezaron tal vez con más fé en su señor que nunca,Alexiel se encontraba mas separadas de ellas pero no se perdía nada de lo que ocurria alli.De repente un rayo cayó produciendo un luz cegadora,por miedo a que algo le fuese a ocurrir a Hylda o a Flare,Alexiel se puso delante de ellas,creando para sorpresa de aquellas dos un escudo con su cosmos.Cuando aquella luz cesó,Hylda abrió los ojos viendo que a su lado aún estaba su hermana quien la miraba sorprendida de aquel escudo pero cuando miró a Alexiel,encontró a la joven valquiria tirada en el suelo,exausta al haber elevado su cosmos sin saberlo.Flare la tomo en sus brazos intentando despertarla,por alguna extraña razón ellas dos se llevaban muy bien,como si ambas les uniera un lazo.Hylda miro al frente,a la estatua de Odin cuando disipo lo que eran 8 cuerpos tirados en el suelo.Se acercó cautamente pero estaba segura que no pasaria nada cuando para su sorpresa vio el color de unos cabellos muy conocidos para ella.. 

-Siegfried!!!-corrio hacia el abrazando su cuerpo miro a su alrederdor y alli estaban todos... Alberich,Mime,Fehnrill,Cyd,Bud,Tholl,Hagen y su querido Siegfried.. 

Flare vio como las inmensas ojos azules de su amiga y sin embargo guardiana la miraban de nuevo. 

-Vaya...sin duda eres una gran guerrera solo que no controlas tu cosmo... 

-Princesa Flare..y... mi señora Hylda? 

-Ella fue hasta donde salio la luz...pero aún no vuelve... 

Alexiel recordó su juramento,daría su vida por las princesas si eso pasa así que a duras penas se levantó y fué donde estaba Hylda seguida muy de cerca de Flare;y vio como 8 jovenes rodeaban a Hylda,Flare miró eso no era posible.... 

-Hagen!!! Mime!!! chicos!!!!!! 

Todos miraron a Flare a quien abrazaron,aquel era un día de jubilo pues los guerreros divinos del señor de Asgard volvieron a la vida pero... 

-Y quien es ella?-dijo Cyd quien fué el único en darse cuenta de la valquiria Alexiel quien lo miraba todo con sus ojos bien abiertos,su señor Odin ha traido a esos guerreros valientes a la vida.... 

-Ella,es Alexiel...una Valquiria y sin embargo una guerrera genial.. 

Pero algo pasaba,Alexiel y el guerrero Beta no dejaban de mirarse,ahora que Hylda los veia de cerca sabía a quien le recordaba aquellos ojos... 

-Ha....Hagen?? 

-Alexiel....eres tu... 

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo ante la atenta mirada de todos,ambos Alexiel y Hagen permanecieron unos minutos abrazados..Luego Hagen limpió las lágrimas de los ojos azules de la joven y la abrazó mirando a sus compañeros y a las princesas.... 

-Ella es Alexiel de Merac,mi hermana pequeña... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Los meses siguientes pasaron muy deprisa,los jovenes guerreros entrenaban todos los días para seguir en forma,además Hagen se encargó de entrenar a Alexiel la cual a cada día era mas fuerte.Pero no solo Hagen se encargó de ella,todos los demás le dieron un voto de confianza y la ayudaron a ser más fuerte aún de lo que ya era. 

Aquella noche en el palacio todo estaba en calma;las princesas y los guerreros disfrutaban de una buena velada mientras Alexiel salió a admirar las estrellas.Observaba como aquella noche nada obstaculizaba para poder observar bien el inmenso cielo que frente a ella se abría.Notó algo calido a su lado,miro y era Jims el cual también parecía gustar de su compañía esa noche.Alexiel sonrió y acarició al lobo gris mientras seguía admirando el cielo.De pronto una inmensa luz surcó el cielo cayendo al lado de la estatua del señor Odín,Alexiel se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo al lugar; 

-Jims avisa a Hagen y a los demás corre!! 

El lobo gris corrió dentro de la sala a cumplir su cometido mientras Alexiel ya llegaba a aquella enorme luz, 

-¿Quién es?¿Quién pretende cambiar la paz del Valhalla? 

-Puedes tranquilizarte Vaquiria,soy Hermod vengo a traerte un mensaje de los dioses.. 

Alexiel hincó una rodilla al suelo y miró al mensajero de los dioses; 

-Vengo de parte del señor Odin,Dios de estas tierras para darte un mensaje a ti valquiria y sin duda guerrera.Mi señor Odin permite que tu seas la primera guerrera mujer de estas tierras,él ha reconocido tu valía y tu valentía al defender a las princesas Hylda y Flare aún sin estar los guerreros divinos. 

Una luz llenó el espacio justo cuando los guerreros divinos llegaban,Cyd se aproximó a agarrar a Hagen pues sabía que este iría a ayudar a su hermana. 

Algo bajó del cielo,su brillo era comparable a una estrella y cayó al lado de Alexiel;Hermod siguió hablando; 

-Valquiria Alexiel,esta es tu armadura el señor Odín y la señora Freya te la han adjudicado por tu inmensa valentía y lealtad al pueblo de Asgard y a las princesas protectoras del equilibrio de la tierra. 

Las partes de la armadura se separaron y cubrieron el cuerpo de la sorprendida joven,no era una armadura como la de las amazonas de la orden de Atenea,no tenía ninguna mascara que guardase sus enormes ojos azules.... 

Se levantó y Hermod caminó hacia ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro 

-Bienvenida Alexiel de Merac,guerrera divina de Polaris. 

En un instante Hermod ya no estaba allí y todos los guerreros la miraban sorprendidos,Fehnrill se acercó a ella y le alborotó los pelos cariñosamente; 

-Bienvenida compañera 

Todos rieron y fueron a felicitar a Alexiel,ese día había nacido la primera guerrera divina;la primera guardiana de Hylda de Polaris


End file.
